1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a surface mounted integrated circuit in an information handling system (IHS), and more particularly to surface mount technology (SMT) connector pads for a surface mount device (SMD) in an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) in IHSs are increasingly using surface mount technology (SMT) connectors for high speed signaling. SMT connectors provide better impedance control than other integrated circuit (IC) mounting technologies. Conventional connectors, such as plated through hole (PTH) or press-fit connectors, do not provide the same signal integrity benefits as SMT connectors. With increasing communication speeds, additional considerations for signal integrity become necessary even for SMT connectors.